Namikaze Finn
by Estarossa-God
Summary: Finn the human the hero number one of the land of Ooo finds out something that will change his life and taken by surprise to his friends
1. Chapter One

**Pov Finn**

I was in the tree house thinking about everything that had happened to me and how I had become Ooo's biggest hero and a loser in love

I also felt like a tool that some princesses used and even though it helped to maintain good I could not get that feeling of being a tool

And even though I have my brother Jake it was not the same since he and the rainbow were parents and for what Jake told me they wanted to have more children and I do not want to ruin their relationship

He created that my destiny is to be alone all my life

End Pov de finn

Pov of the Author

Finn was in the living room of the tree house very deep in his thoughts until

Hey-said a voice inside his head

Who is here-I ask finn while turning to see everywhere

If you are looking for me, you have to close your eyes and concentrate, "the voice said as they finished what the voice was saying.

Mental Space of Finn

Appearing in a sewer in front of him was a man with disheveled blond hair and blue eyes with strange clothes who is seeing him with a smile

Who are you? -Said finn seeing the whole place with surprise

Oh good let me introduce my name is Minato Namikaze and you Finn you are my reincarnation-said minato smiling to see the surprise each of finn

Q ... that I am your reincarnation-I ask finn in shock

Good if you want I'll tell you my story-said Minato while telling him about his life and how in his inner world there was chakra which allows them to manipulate the elements of the five great nations bijuu and how he became the fastest man in his life. time and how it was named the fourth hokage I went other things

Wow you're amazing, "Finn said with little stars in his eyes while Minato got a drop of sweat

Hehehe thank you but what came as you are my reincarnation I'm going to help you learn to use my skills and control your chakra-said minato in a way would be that finn also get serious

Thinking about everything that had happened, Finn decided the answer that would make him a legend

I accept, "he said purposefully, making Minato smile

 **End**

Very well I would like to clarify some things that will happen in history

Number 1 Finn did not lose his arm therefore still retains the sword finn and the sword of grass

Number 2 Finn will not have the beasts with tail since that will be explained later

Number 3 All this happens on a different timeline than normal for that reason is that there are some changes in the story

Without more I say goodbye :)


	2. Chapter Two

Prefect-said Minato but Finn had a question which he wanted to clarify

Hey Minato when you contacted me your story you said that in your world there was chakra that means that you are not from this world -I asked Finn making Minato realize that he missed something to tell him

Certainly I'm a fool and if I'm not from this world, "Minato said with embarrassment for forgetting something so important.

And how did you get here? "Asked Finn again, wanting to get out of his last doubt.

Well, you will see-said Minato

 **Flashback**

 **Pov of Minato**

It was not long after the war ended thanks to my son and his companions, I and the other hokages had left in the world of the living, but for some reason I could not enter the sky and I was in limbo

I can tell you because you still can not go to heaven minato-said a dark voice that I recognized instantly

S..shinigami-sama-I said with terror to have the god of death in front of me

Calm human and come to do a tried-told me the god of death surprising me

What did you try-ask with curiosity

You will see unlike the previous hokages you can not enter the sky because you offered me your soul to seal the fox in your son -said the shinigami leaving me in shock

And although allas helped in the war still your soul belongs to me therefore I want to make you a proposal so that you can go to heaven and meet your wife you accept it -said the shinigami giving me hope

Claro shinigami-sama-I said without hesitation

Very good deal is that you have to help and train someone who has your skills, that is, it would be like your son and the son of the rikudou. If you accomplish that task you can meet your friends and your wife in heaven I ask again to know if you are ready accept-asked me shinigami

Claro shinigami-sam-said watching as the shinigami smiled like a maniac to see how everything turned black

 **End pov of Minato**

 **End flashback**

And haci was how I got here-answered minato

Already then when we started with the training-wonder finn

Oh tomorrow you have to leave Ooo on a trip of three years-Minato said in a way that would be surprising to finn

Very well if with the training power to protect the innocent and my loved ones I will do it but I must leave a note to jake-said finn

Very well then rest why tomorrow morning we leave, "said Minato while Finn nodded and disappeared from his mental space and preparing things for his trip

The next day

Finn had prepared everything that would occupy in this trip also I leave a note to jake where he explained his reasons for leaving Ooo and when he would return

Okay, this is the beginning of my next adventure, "Finn said as he left the tree house and began his training trip.

 ** _End_**

 ** _I hope you like it and I would like you to apologize for the spelling mistakes. I also want to ask you if you want_** ** _to end up having a harem or what is left with a single pair. If I say goodbye more goodbye;)_**


	3. Chapter Three

Prefect-said Minato but Finn had a question which he wanted to clarify

Hey Minato when you contacted me your story you said that in your world there was chakra that means that you are not from this world -I asked Finn making Minato realize that he missed something to tell him

Certainly I'm a fool and if I'm not from this world, "Minato said with embarrassment for forgetting something so important.

And how did you get here? "Asked Finn again, wanting to get out of his last doubt.

Well, you will see-said Minato

 **Flashback**

 **Pov of Minato**

It was not long after the war ended thanks to my son and his companions, I and the other hokages had left in the world of the living, but for some reason I could not enter the sky and I was in limbo

I can tell you because you still can not go to heaven minato-said a dark voice that I recognized instantly

S..shinigami-sama-I said with terror to have the god of death in front of me

Calm human and come to do a tried-told me the god of death surprising me

What did you try-ask with curiosity

You will see unlike the previous hokages you can not enter the sky because you offered me your soul to seal the fox in your son -said the shinigami leaving me in shock

And although allas helped in the war still your soul belongs to me therefore I want to make you a proposal so that you can go to heaven and meet your wife you accept it -said the shinigami giving me hope

Claro shinigami-sama-I said without hesitation

Very good deal is that you have to help and train someone who has your skills, that is, it would be like your son and the son of the rikudou. If you accomplish that task you can meet your friends and your wife in heaven I ask again to know if you are ready accept-asked me shinigami

Claro shinigami-sam-said watching as the shinigami smiled like a maniac to see how everything turned black

 **End pov of Minato**

 **End flashback**

And haci was how I got here-answered minato

Already then when we started with the training-wonder finn

Oh tomorrow you have to leave Ooo on a trip of three years-Minato said in a way that would be surprising to finn

Very well if with the training power to protect the innocent and my loved ones I will do it but I must leave a note to jake-said finn

Very well then rest why tomorrow morning we leave, "said Minato while Finn nodded and disappeared from his mental space and preparing things for his trip

The next day

Finn had prepared everything that would occupy in this trip also I leave a note to jake where he explained his reasons for leaving Ooo and when he would return

Okay, this is the beginning of my next adventure, "Finn said as he left the tree house and began his training trip.

 ** _End_**

 ** _I hope you like it and I would like you to apologize for the spelling mistakes. I also want to ask you if you want_** ** _to end up having a harem or what is left with a single pair. If I say goodbye more goodbye;)_**


End file.
